


Recitation

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Some of Lt. Colonel Helmsley past is revealed and gives Mox and Liana insight as to what he might be after in the City! But Mox has to fight his instinct of the commands that Cena gives me to hold. In the end it works out best since trouble has a way of finding him, and once again its because of his ex-wife.Renee seems bound to destroy everything that is building up for himself and Liana but this time around he couldn't expect the parting gift she gives him.A gift that her older brother seems hell bent on taking away from him, and he still doesn't know if Liana is comfortable with the responsibility of Renee's last gift.





	Recitation

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice the tag!
> 
> !!!MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH BELOW!!!

**Recitation**

_ Noun: the action of repeating something aloud from memory. _

Smirking when Liana thrusted a bottle of water at him and Lt. Colonel Cena and nabbed up Sammy to go feed him in the kitchen but he was taken aback when Cena laughed and murmured, “I owe you an apology Mox!” Blinking he simply raised an eyebrow, “when I first meet your girl I assumed that she belonged to Rollins- her timid nature seemed to fit him best!” Biting back the growl that threatened he heatedy said, “I can assure you that Lt. Colonel that  _ my _ girl is anything but timid.” Cena had the gall to laugh at him but he put up his hands in surrender.

Leaning back into the chair Jon didn’t hesitant to bring them back onto topic, “Helmsley Sir!” Cena shifted and took a drink of his water and asked in return, “do you have all your memories back LT?” Taking a drink of his own water Jon bustled at the question, “not all but their filtering though as time passes by- I remember the Council in Germany, I remember that ass tried to outvote me for post command!” Cena nodded and simply stated, “this is classified Lt, not a word- not even to the rest of the Shield!”

Liana moves back in with Sammy, sits him down on the floor and sits down in between his legs. It’s in the way her back is curved that tells him that his Sacerdotisa is present and not the young  _ ‘timid’  _ woman Cena had just mentioned. He lets a smirk form on his lip at Cena’s puzzled look, “there are no secrets between me and my Sacerdotisa Lt. Colonel- she knows everything..” Cena huffs in annoyance, “I don’t care if..” Letting his magic filtered through his eyes Jon murmurs, “careful!” Cena snaps at him, “she is a child and I won’t divulge classified information in front of her!”

Snapping to lean forward Jon reminded him, “you once spoke in my favor in front of the Council to put me in charge of post command Cena- your words were that no American knew the City better than me! Guess what! If you think I know every corner of that place take a long hard at my woman- her knowledge dwarfs mine!” He watches as Cena takes a moment to do as he suggested but its only at Liana’s voice does his eyes waiver, “John..” her tone makes Jon aware of what she is doing, “may I call you John? I only wish to help- the City, John, sees us as a single being. My Profeta pools his magic within me, it's simply how life is lived within the City. You’re his commanding officer but I am his very source of power, would you handicap yourself by cutting your power away from yourself John?” Her voice is a soft lullaby and it makes Jon so fucking proud.

Cena’s eyes are narrowed but Jon can see he is still on the fence, “I understand you don’t believe in magic Cena- but let me tell you this, the magic your seeing between me and my Sacerdotisa is rarely shown- our bond much rarer that once the people in the City see it, we could ask them to tear down their own beloved City, murder their own lovers or children and they will do so.. and happily, to serve us!”

Cena swallows hard for a moment, but his eyes have never left Liana’s. “You talked about something like that before… in Germany!” Leaning back in his chair again he reached out to pet Liana’s red/gold hair, “the power of the Dios Malvado! But what you see before you now is more than that- Liana is a Diosa on her own that makes me hers…” Liana shifts and a hand comes around one of his calves, “you have enough power of your own to show your status…More power than Bray has! You were always a contender for becoming a Dios Malvado- it’s why Ruby sought you out- it’s why Bray fears you!”

Smirking as his eyes lower to watch Liana move a toy back to Sammy, he knew she was letting John Cena see the many different facets of not only her personality but of her magic so he murmurs, “my Sacerdotisa is showing you a high level of respect Lt. Colonel! She is exposing her magic unprotected for you,” there is a lump in the back of his throat cause he can feel Liana’s magic tugging in him as well- silently telling him that she trusts his trust in the other man.

_ She gives me so much! _

Pride has him cupping her under her chin to tilt her head backwards, her eyes he sees is lit up with her magic- there is a coy smile on her lips and Jon knew she was coating his friend in her magic. Murmuring “_naughty_ _girl_,” but drops a kiss on her upturned lips, her tongue flickers out to caress his lips and as he pulls back she moans, “so punish me my Profeta!” His dick hardens at her words and he knows he would be more than happy to turn her over onto her knees and take her- had they been alone.

Instead he smirks and pools his magic deep with her lower body, ghosting his magic against her clit and then in her hot core. Laughing as she shifts herself and lets out a moan regardless of their present company! When Lt. Colonel Cena blushes Jon realizes that perhaps the man isn't obvious to magic like he wants everyone to believe? There is a pause then he starts, “magic is a new concept- Mox you probably remember the initial outbreaks of the first cases around twelve years ago!” Blinking back a little, “I was roughly sixteen give or take- more interested in causing hell around the neighborhood than reports of strange people with stranger abilities!” 

Cena nodded as if he understood the concept of a time when a sixteen wouldn’t be interested in mystical powers. “Helmsley was one of the first soldiers that displayed any type of magic abilities- let alone dangerous ones!” Cena sighed and glanced at Liana, “back in the day K’Tan was already more accepting and knowledgeable in the ways of magic users so as a government we sought out their help!” Taking a sip of his water, “twelve years ago was when the government widely accepted the definition of magic users, however in reality the government has been aware of magic users for the past fifty years!” 

Liana moves to rearrange Sammy on the floor as he had attempted to crawl away but her voice is tight, “magic has always been around us Lt. Colonel- it’s doesn’t need consent or acknowledgment from anyone or anything!” Jon hums in agreement and watches as Cena digests those words, Liana’s magic wanes in the air. Shifting his own magic he pushed onward, “so it took time- Rome wasn’t built in a day I can understand that!” Cena smiles at that and continued, “there is still plenty we don’t know or understand about magic or its users!” 

Liana simply shakes her head and mutters, “the great Mother is not ours to question!” Reaching out to pet her hair, Jon doesn’t take his eyes off Cena so he continues on, “Hemsley was one of the first to be recruited specificity for his magic- the Army thought they could harness his destructive power. They did well for two long years! Then his wife left him and his hold on his power slipped and the Army reached out to K’Tan!” Jon watches as Cena pauses long enough to take a drink of his drink and glances down at a crawling Sammy!

“Six months later K’Tan helped us seal his magic source.” Sucking in a hard breath Jon felt his whole body snap awake but the other man didn’t stop, “I was there for the… ceremony I suppose!” He shifted uncomfortably, “He went into the ceremony sane enough, but after…. His mental process was… changed!” Liana snorted and snapped, “over power the spell or if the seal isn’t compatible with his magic source…. Then you run the risk of breaking him!”

Cena’s face drains of color and he swallows hard, “K’Tan wasn’t forthcoming in that information at the time- even at present we have little information on how to hold or seal certain magic users.” Liana’s intelligences spikes, “that’s why the Army was interested in the Forgotten City! Since our knowledge surpass all others!” Cena is smirking at her and asking, “humble much?” Liana simply shrugs and casts him a lofty look, “truth Lt. Colonel!” 

Jon takes pride in the birthplace of his Sacerdotisa, the history that lies within the very place that caused him so much pain and grief. Pushing away the conflicting new emotions of the one place on earth he never wanted to think about except for burning it to the ground. 

Instead, he forces himself to focus on Helmsley, he tried to put himself in his place. The wife issue he could relate to, the explosive magic source- yes, so in Helmsley place what would he want? “John, Helmsley knows his magic is sealed?” Cean nods, raising his hand to rub at his eyes he tries to think, “and you don’t know what the bastard wants within the City?” A huff, “we had hoped you would know?” Sighing in frustration he glanced down at Liana, “John..” her magic was moving in the air, “was his magic sealed or is it trapped?”

Jon is reaching out and down, moving Liana to his lap and caressing her face, “explain!” He notices Cena leaning forward, “depends on his magic source, if someone tried to seal him when his magic source is a natural energy then that would explain his insanity.” Jon is confused, “natural energy source?” She hummed, “like Seth baby- given time and with the right teacher Seth could wield his energy like you do with your magic flow!” Eyes widening he casted a side look to Cena and knew the other man was mentally taking note of Liana’s words.

Cena is asking a moment later, “so give us options sweetie- what is he looking for?” Liana blushes and her hand comes to rest on her stomach, her head falls to his shoulder, “Liana?” Her voice is weak, “sorry my stomach is…. Revolting on me!” Smiling as he slips his hand under hers he applies a little bit of his magic and notices that Liana relax at the touch. “If his magic is sealed then it’s gone…. The ceremony you witnessed was the burning of his magic source! If it’s trapped then he needs a natural catalyst to unlock it!” 

Something is trickling the back of his mind, “is there such a thing in the City?” There is a pain coming from the trickle in his mind, it’s wanting to explode but Liana stops it cold, “the pools perhaps?” The memory of the crystal glowing green waters hit him like a ton of bricks. “The fucking ley line!” He is standing and pacing before he can stop himself. Cena is at his side, stilling him and demanding, “what’s a ley line?” Running a hand through his hair he snapped, “a natural magic water pool/streams if you like!” Cena sighs and asks, “so what he takes a dip and he will have access to his magic again?”

Liana laughs childish and answers, “no he will need to weaken the trap- before having someone powerful enough cast a spell!” The sudden knowledge that might be another countless reason as to why Baron Corbin wants Liana back in the City, “Lt. Colonel I don’t think Helmsley is acting alone! Sergeant Baron Corbin, a native born to the City as been coming and going within the City undetected for who knows how long?” A thought hits him and he murmured, “I don’t know if he knows about the ley lines or not!” Liana gives him a raised eyebrow, “he shouldn’t… I only know of it because of who my Father was…. I am not sure I want to know how you became aware of them!” 

A time bomb exploded in his head, the knowledge that Corbin knew of the ley line because he and Liana shared the same Father hit him like a mack truck, remembering that Corbin was after her because he himself hoped to become Dios Malvado. “Ohhh he knows about them alright!” Liana is giving him a disgusted look but Cena is asking, “so who else knows about these lines?” Sitting back down, watching as Liana slides to the floor to play with Sammy, “Ruby, Bray, Corbin, Liana, and myself!” Liana hummed, “and Juice!” Blinking he had to rack his brain to remember who Juice was for a second, “your other brother?” Liana’s head snaps toward him her question flares, “other? Do I have more than one?” Freezing he gave her a look that he hoped conveyed the silent message that they discuss this later.

Cena is looking at them, “Juice?” Nodding his head, “ Staff Sergeant JC Robinson!” Cena jerks at the name and it has him asking, “does the name signify?” Cena struggled with something for a moment before he sighed, “Robinson is part of our M.S.C!” Jon feels his blood run cold- the Magical Seal Corps were boogeymen to the Military magic users, reaching out to run his fingers through Liana’s long hair he fumbled out, “tell me that ain’t actually a thing?” Cena sighed, “afraid so! Robinson is assigned to observe and determine who needs to be court marshalled.” Blinking he found himself ask, “who is he observing now?” Cena struggled but when Liana’s magic washed over the room he shifted back onto the couch, “Corbin.”

Snorting, “Corbin doesn’t have enough magic to seal! Cena is giving him a hard look, “Robinson argued the case venomous to his CO!” Something tickled in the back of his mind, leaning forward, “and who might his CO be?” Cena blinked at him then shook his head, “I might have been inclined to tell you but the moment you turned on the headlights told me, Mox that you want to know for different reasons not relevant to this discussion!” Smirking as he leaned back and laced his fingers. Cena wiped at his forehead, “so why does Robinson think Corbin needs sealed?” Biting his tongue he refused to dirty out Liana’s family secrets, instead he asked, “how do I get back into my City?”

Cena leaned back and focused his eyes on the ceiling, “the Council has decided to let things play out but with the new information about the ley lines I need to report back to them and take things from there! Until then Reigns and Rollins are on paid inactive duty and you LT are on FMLA- if anyone asks your memories are still missing!” He leans forward and gazes at Liana, “your a variable we haven’t considered! The Army holds no religion sector but Mox is our leading religion leader pertaining to the Forgotten City! And if it’s true what you said earlier then you… Miss Gilbert pose a new obstacle!”

Going completely still, “what do you mean?” Cena held up his hands in surrender, “you both stated that the City will see both as one entity! That has to be taken into consideration!” The protective streak in him reared up and snapped, “she is not military Cena…..” His commanding officer looked at him a little baffled and stated, “didn’t say she was Mox- but you both have stated that when it comes to the City your one and the same! Then it comes to the military she is an extension of your magic! There is no precedent for this,” running a hand through his hair he looked at them, “no precedent for either you!” Sighing Jon knew he had to play this carefully, “Cena Liana is my Sacerdotisa, her loyalty is to me and only me but its more than that, she is my heart and soul. 

It took a minute before Cena asked, “what ain’t you saying Moxely?” Sighing Jon just shook his head and left it unsaid…. But Liana murmured, “your Council may say what it wishes but I warn you, John- I care not for the City nor your insane Colonel, my magic is for my Profeta and my Profeta alone! Test him and you will know my fury!”

Jon fisted his hand in her beautiful red/copper hair and kissed her hard in a silent reward!

* * *

It’s been a week since she had left her son with Dean, since then she had became increasing sick- her family doctor had ran test after test and found nothing except that her red blood cell count was dropping. Blood was clotting in her lungs, in her brain! 

Her cell phone was ringing, blindly grabbing for it she was barely able to push out the words, "whaaat?" Corey's voice was hard and breathless, "I need you to come to me Renee!" The pounding in her head was increasing and it was getting harder to breathe. "Corey I can't!"

His voice was desperate now, "I have David, Renee… He's… gone!" Her vision darkened and the air in lungs exploded painfully. "What do you mean, he is gone? Gone where Corey?" 

There was a whisper in the back of her head, the answer was painfully obvious but her heart was beating so fast. There was a thundering in her ears, a pain was building in her head. 

Hanging up the cell phone without waiting on an answer or asking any other silly questions. She simply stumbled to the bed where she and Dean had spent their wedding night, where her boys had been conceived, where she knew she would die. 

She made it to bed just enough time before the blood clot in her brain broke free and her lungs exploded… Her last thought was… 

_ Mommy is coming baby!  _

* * *

It had been a week since Cena had paid them a visit and with his brothers visiting today that visit seemed long ago. Now with Roman at a newly bought grill, Seth was keeping everyone with either water for the pregnant women and beers for them. Katie was a mere four months but she already looked more among the lines of six months and when Jon looked at her his eyes instantly looked for Liana.

Liana’s stomach was still flat, she was still mere weeks along and not showing but the knowledge of their son within her had his heart, body, and magic thump in pure happiness. Watching Sammy crawl around in grass chasing a ball, Jon laughed when a small but rugged street looking pup bounced out of side yawn and started to chase the ball- only to nose it back to Sammy once he caught it. 

Seth murmured, “you concerned about the mut?” Shaking his head he took a drink of his beer, “not in the least!” Liana caught his eye and the memories of their lovemaking from last night flashed before him, smirking he was pleased on how well Liana was taking the lessons she had demanded. “Do I want to know about that smirk on your face Uce?” Glancing at Roman he laughed but answered, “my little girl…” purring as he watches the women gather around Sammy and the puppy.

Seth tips his beer back and Roman flips a burger on the grill, “well hell man don’t leave us hanging!” Eyes sliding to look at Seth who was opening looking at Liana in open curiosity, whispering, “I like pushing her limits, almost more than she likes them being pushed!” Roman is looking at him in question but Seth seems to understand, “why is it always the quiet ones that surprise you?” Eyes swinging to Roman, “you telling me Katie doesn’t have a…” not sure how to finish the question he waves a hand outward.

Raised eyebrows, “have a?” Seth is shaking his head and asking, “a kink Uce! Something that totally gets her in the mood or totally off!” Roman pauses for a moment, shoots his lover a sidewards glance and mumbles, “she likes to see me use my magic….” there is a pause then he is looking at Jon, “been meaning to ask you on how to safely apply it during…” At this Roman blushes slightly but Jon is already thinking, “damn that’s tricky Uce, your a forged elementalist. Electricity is your thing so to apply it in a sexual nature is touchy- the release has to be used before you expel the current!”

Seth moaned and shook his head, grabbing a chip and popped it in his mouth. “Never thought I would be glad to be able to say I love the vanilla sex I am having!” Roman coughed and added, “by the way your wife screams Uce that’s not what I would call vanilla sex!” Seth shakes head and murmures about investing in a ball gag after all.

Roman after a moment shifts, “not to change gears completely but have you heard anything from Cena?” Jon shoots his larger brother a knowing look but he can’t blame the big man, he too is getting bored. 

There was a movement from the side yard, two suits were being escorted by two MP’s. Seth and Roman noticed them at the same time he did, calling out softly, “Sacerdotisa!” He was pleased when Liana had Sammy on her hip and was at his side within a minute flat, the puppy followed yipping softly.

“Lt. Moxley?” Swinging an arm around Liana’s waist he gave a curt nod at the MP’s salute, felt Seth and Roman flank him, “How can I be of service gentlemen?” The MP’s turned to let the suits pass by them, one of the suits steps up. “Lt. Moxley I am Detective Dallas and this is my partner Detective Axel,” nodding in greeting he jerked his head to his right, “Chief Warrant Officer Reigns,” then nodding to his left. “Chief Warrant Officer Rollins!” 

Detective Dallas is looking at Liana who has Sammy on her hip who was playing with her red/copper hair. “I take it that this Samuel Graves?” Liana is shifting Sammy so he is between her and him, “It is. Is there a problem Detectives?” The Detectives look at one another but its Detective Axel that speaks this time, “Lt. Moxley I take you haven’t spoken to your ex-wife lately?” Liana gasp and shifts closer to him, “is Renee ok?” Detective Axel looks at her, “I am sorry to say Miss no she isn’t!” 

Jon sucked in a breath, his arm tightens around the beautiful young woman at his side. His heart thumping, eyes watering, his magic fluctuates around them and suddenly he pulled Liana to him and dropped his head. The tears come hard and fast and Liana is trying her best to hold him and Sammy at the same time. “It’s ok baby, shhhh its ok! I have you!” Roman is talking, “what happened?” Detective Dallas, “we are still looking into it but she was found in her home, in bed- with the body of her missing son David Graves!” 

“Fuck me!” That was from Seth but Detective Axel is talking, “the local ME has had time to look over her medical records and it was recently discovered that she was suffering from a red cell blood disease. In the end a blood clot broke free from her brain, her death ...” Sammy started to cry and pull out of Liana’s arms. Taking the boy from Liana he splashed his magic to calm the boy but it's only when Liana adds her magic does it have an effect on the baby!

There is a cough then Detective Dallas is talking softly, “we were made aware of Samuel yesterday when Miss Moxley’s attorney paid us a visit.” Head snapping up, “with Renee just recently gaining full custody of the boys does this mean Sammy goes to his father?” Liana is openly crying and Sammy is looking at her, “mama…… dada!” The Detectives share a look, “according to Miss Moxley's Living Will she has signed over full custody over to you Mr. Moxley. Something about you being magical linked to the boy?” 

At this Katelyn steps up, “that’s right! I am a state certified Healer and I made the determination two weeks ago that Lt. Moxley and Sammy are linked, that’s why Renee was letting Jon watch him!” The Detectives are nodding as if they expected that answer but asked, “and David Graves has been missing for three weeks- give or take a few days?” Jon’s lips were on Liana’s, his heart breaking for the woman that the young eighteen old of himself had fallen in love with, then Sammy moved his heart broke for all new reasons.

Hugging Sammy to him in a hard hug he silently promised that he would always be here for him, to love him- to tell him about Renee...too… The Detectives voice is cutting back in, “you will need to get in contact with Miss Moxley attorney for the finer details but I needed to touch base to ask some questions.” They move to hand him something but when he doesn’t move to take it Roman moves forward.

“Lt. Moxley please don’t take sudden trips- while we continue our investigation. We have let the Army know of our investigation and since you are on Medical they have assured us you would available to us at any time!” Roman is looking at some business cards in his hand but nods in understanding. Finding some stableness in holding Sammy and Liana but he was aware of Detective Dallas turning to leave, his magic was light and jumpy. 

They were almost back to the side of the house when Detective Dallas stopped and asked off handed, “we understand David Graves was missing, the ME has determined that Davids heart and brain was liquify- lungs looked burnt! While I am no Doctor or Healer- I know that’s magic,” A pause, “your a magic user are you not Lt. Moxley?” Snapping his head to look at the Detective hard but it was Roman, “what are you suggesting Detective?” Detective Dallas just raised an eyebrow and murmured, “not suggesting anything Chief Warrant Office Reigns, merely making an observation!” 

Detective Axel added, “the kid was sunburned to hell and back!” Liana sucked in a hard breath and looked hard into his eyes, Jon knew she understood what the details meant. Seth is snapping, “if you do your work correctly boys your know none of us met the boy- the day he went missing we were together…” Jon is smirking, “actually I was with Renee when Corey Graves, the boys father- called to tell her about the disappearance of David! Had been with her for a few hours in fact!”

Detective Dallas gives a sideways glance to Liana who has her face buried against his chest, her arms are up around him and Sammy! Katelyn snaps, “us girls were at the local mall- I am sure if you try hard enough your find us on their security feeds!” The Detectives only seem to nod as if they already knew about this information. With that they left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Liana watches Mox with sorrowful eyes, his tears are falling once again now that the Detectives are gone. He is sitting down on the hard patio with Sammy in between his legs and the scrappy pup was nosing his wet nose against Sammy’s bare feet and Mox’s bare knee. Sammy is giggling happily, not knowing his mother would never come for him ever again.

As she quietly sits down beside Mox she smiles sadly as she listens as Mox is softly telling Sammy about how he met his mother. Laughing as Mox mumbles, “I didn’t mean to bump into her, making her spilled her coffee all over her pretty white blouse!” A small chuckle, more tears, “I ended up paying for the dry cleaning! It cost me over fifty bucks!” 

Laying her head and his shoulder she asked, “how long did it take for you to ask her out afterwards?” Roman laughed hard at her question, “a whole month, Jess always teased him for being such a quiet shy boy!” Feeling herself smile big, “I can’t believe Mox was ever quiet or shy!” Snickering Roman added, “remember babygirl we were eighteen at the time!” Blinking in surprise she shook her head, “nope sorry I can’t see it Rome!” Seth smiled and took another drink of his warming beer, “didn’t you say you guys had to do a couple of double dates for a while?”

Mox drops a kiss onto Sammy's head and murmured, “I had been out of the JDC for less than a year in BT for six months and Renee wasn’t the usual type a girl I went for back then. She was so fucking…” This piped her curiosity, reaching out to scruff the ears of the puppy, “and what type was that?” Roman coughed and Seth whistled, Mox however smirked, “I was a typical bad boy baby! Girls drop their panties in a hot minute for a go with those type boys!” Cocking her head to the side, “not all Lt. Moxley- or else Petty Officer Janela would have taught me the ways of the bad boys before you ruined me!” There was heat in her lovers eyes, “ruined you, you say? I will remember that later tonight,” Smiling coyly she only hummed.

Seth however was asking, “Amber said you didn’t even let the boy hold your hand Montana!” Blushing she eeped, “Amber hardly ever saw us together- we spent a lot of time in kitchen baking or up in my room watching movies!” Mox growled, “your room? Unsupervised?” Lightly smacking his arm, “I am eighteen Mox- stop growling at me, we only kissed!”

Suddenly he reached out, fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly- as if to erase the memory of another’s kiss from her. Whispering against his lips, “don’t be jealous Mox- he was just a little boy compared to you!” Licking at his lips she added, “and you have done far more than just kiss me babe!” His eyes were lit up with his magic, “I love putting my lips on you baby- everywhere and anywhere!” Gasping cause she knew what he meant, knew where he loved to kiss her the most.

Shaking her head, she tried to get back on subject, “so how long before you guys were married?” Mox glanced down at Sammy and seemed to get lost in the memory of that time, Roman who had pulled all the hamburgers and hotdogs from the grill moved to them, “Jess and I married about two years later- cause of Leah, Dean and Renee waited one more year!” Smiling she bumped her shoulder against Mox’s and asked, “was it a nice wedding Mr. Bad Boy?” She kept her tone light, gentle, but the curiosity was there but Mox was shaking his head, “a typical Vegas wedding since her father didn’t approve of her marrying a military man!” 

His head turned and looked her dead in the eye, “what kind of wedding do you want babe?” Blinking back her surprise, at first the thought of a small wedding with a big dress came to mind- going dress shopping with her  _ ‘sisters’  _ and Amber but then something in her heart kicked her and she blushed, “Mox baby- you have already gave the only vow that matters between us!” There was a light that entered his eyes, “Liana Gilbert I want you to wear my name! We are already tied in the most important ways but please baby I want this with you!” Letting tears fall her voice escaped her but she nodded her head so he added, “no Vegas wedding though.” He paused and thought about it some more, “we can get married up in Montana?” 

The picture of Willow Mist Lake hit her, “oh Mox! Please!” His arm came around her in an instant, “know of a place baby?” Humming in pure happiness, “Willow Mist Lake is known for their wedding scenes! There is a gazebo with a huge willow tree behind it! There are sakura trees to the sides! But it's the gazebo that's beautiful, it's on a small island in the middle of the lake!” Larkin is gushing at the description, Katie is smiling proudly at them both. Mox smiles big, “they have a website?” Eyes wide she shot up and ran inside to get the tablet.

Dancing slightly before she sat back down beside Mox she pulls up the website. She proudly shows the small inland and the small connecting bridge. Mox wraps his arms around her waist, he drops a kiss at her temple and murmurs, “book it baby!” Eyes wide, “for when?” She watches as he glances at Seth and Seth nods and steps back in the house for a few minutes. “When would you want it for?” Thinking about for a minute, knowing she couldn’t wait for the sakura trees to bloom then another thought hit her, “December!” But something made her ask, “Mox are you sure, I know you must be so nervous about getting married again- so soon too!” 

Shifting Sammy to his side she watched Mox make a grab for her and bring down to sit on his lap, “baby it's been two years besides that, your different from Renee. We are connected in ways that girls only dream of, your never leave me, never cheat on me, never lie to me- there is no point in any of that shit between us!” Nodding she snuggled closer, “I can’t lie or cheat to my heart… to my soul!” Pushing her magic into him she watched as he closed his eyes and purred. “I can’t deny my heart and my heart is yours Jonathan Dean Moxley!” 

* * *

It was early the next afternoon when she and Mox find themselves in Mr. Slaters office. Sammy squirmed a little in her arms but mostly he behaves well for them, his teething was slacking slightly and was only a problem here and there. 

Mr Slater's assistant is smiling at them, "Mr. Slater is expecting you Mr. Moxley!" Liana shifts slightly and softly asks, "want me to wait out here with Sammy?" Mox's eyes flash with his magic and his hand is on her back pushing her forward and he is whispering, "your my fiance baby, I need you in there with me!" Smiling she nods and directs Sammy to the open office door. 

Mr. Slater is at the door, a grim smile graced his lips but he holds out his hand in salutations for Mox then her. Sammy giggles when the other red head bends down to greet him, Sammy doesn't seem to mind that all the adults are stiff as he happily starts to chat away. 

Smiling as Mr. Slater dutily listens to the boy, afterwards they all sit down and the attorney sighs, "first let extend my condolences Mr. Moxley, the world is worse off without Renee with us!" Mox nods and Mr. Slater then turns to look at her, "your the fiance Renee spoke of?" Eyes wide Mox shifts, "Renee spoke of Liana?"

The other man nodded, "Renee named you as primary custodian but your fiance was mentioned as a partnered custodian for both boys!" Swinging her eyes to Mox they shared a surprised look that had Mr. Slater asking, "this wasn't discussed with either of you?"

Mox is filled with wonder, "we weren't on best terms with Renee Mr. Slater?" The other man blinked at him in surprise, "then your not aware that you now own all her properties and finances!" A shuffle of papers, "Renee also requested that you handle all the arrangements if something were to happen to her."

A pause, "I am assuming you will be taking care of those arrangements for her and little David?" Liana lowers her eyes to look at Sammy, his blonde hair and green eyes look back at her curiously- his smile showing his front baby tooth. Smiling she realized just much her life has changed since meeting and falling in love with Mox. 

Suddenly Mr. Slater is asking, "there is a center Renee charitied for, a place where military children can go to safely practice their magic- they labeled their centers as 'The Stomping Grounds', reached out to me this morning to see if they could help you anyway possibly during this transition?" Mox leans forward and asks, “when did she start lobbying for this charity Mr. Slater?” The other man took a moment to glance at his papers then answered, “ almost two years ago! I am assuming that’s when young David started to show signs of his magic according to Miss Brooke- an advocate for the centers relayed this to me during our conversation this morning!”

“According to Miss Brooke Renee was also trying to start up a center for soldiers with magic issues or trauma to heal!” Liana felt her eyes go wide and she watched as Mox leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “How was she going about that Mr. Slater?” The attorney turned to her with a small smile, “Miss Brooke that she and Renee were looking into properties that would suit such needs I gathered they were just throwing around ideas for the project within the last year!”

Mox mutters, “it’s like I didn’t even know her anymore…” Mr. Slater coughs, “I don’t know if your aware of my role in your divorce Mr. Moxley but Renee fought the annulment but when the Army stepped in on your behalf I suggested that she sign the agreement and be done with it!” Liana let her tears fall as she whispered, “she loved you so much Mox!” Mr. Slater’s phone rings suddenly, “my apologies!” As he answers his phone Mox leans over to her and rests his head on her shoulder, “I don’t understand any of this, it’s almost like she was two different women!” Nodding she agreed, “her temper and nastiness only seemed to come out when magic was involved!” Mox jerks his head up to look at her in silent question, shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly Mr. Slater is hanging up his phone and asking them, “Mr. Moxley were you aware that Renee had a brother?” Mox is pausing then nodding, “she spoke of an older brother when we were dating, said he was sick or something was placed in some kind of facility.” Mr. Slater is looking at him oddly, “that does not correlate with that phone call I received just now!” Liana blinked in confusion but he continues onward, “Mr. Young is a Senior Airman in the US Air Force ...” Mox reaches down and picks up Sammy and puts him on his lap.

“SrA Young is drawing up legal papers in an attempt to contest Renee’s Will,” Gasping Liana chokes out, “why? Oh ...what does that mean for Sammy?” Mr. Slater sighs and goes on, “SrA Young is bidding that Mr. Moxley had something to do with Renee’s death, should that be the case Sammy would go to next of kin."

Mox is snarling, "the police haven't charged me with anything, haven't even done a formal interview with me! So he has to have other grounds." Mr. Slater is looking at him sadly, "your attorney.. " Mox shifts and asks, "would it a conflict of interest if I retain you for this current custody issue?" Mr. Slater blinks in surprise but shakes his head, "after you sign some documents our business within the case of Renee Moxley comes to a conclusion, I would be happy to assist you going forward!" 

"Now to finish up, I need to give the banking information your need to access Renee's accounts- a signature is needed to transfer property deeds!" Mox was asking, "did she own something other than the house?" Mr. Slater was nodding, "she currently was sole owner of four mines out in the desert and is equal partnership in book printing shop here in Las Vegas!" Liana found herself asking, "what kind of mines! Gemstones or metals?"

Mr. Slater glances down at his paperwork once again, "I only personally know of rose quartz mine- Renee entrusted a small six man family owned family to mine it." Shooting Mox a wide look, "rose quartz is a highly prized crystals for spell casting Mox." She knows Mox is grinding his teeth by how tight his jaw is clenched but he only nods.

An hour later Mr. Slater summarizers for them, “in total Renee’s deeds are worth not quite one million dollars, and there are separate funds for the boys college fees that are fifth thousand each, I suggest closing young David’s and either adding it to Samuel’s or into a separate account.” She looks at Mox and sees the blank look in his eyes and her heart breaks. Whispering, “we need to find out about the life insurances… to make sure they cover everything you want Mox!” Reaching out to lay a hand on his arm at this, “I remember when I had to do this for my mom a few months ago! I would have been a mess if it hadn’t been for Sethie!” 

At her words Mox snaps his head to her and she can see the hurt and rage within his steele blue eyes but he is nodding and handing Sammy to her so he can sign the forms Mr. Slater has put out in front of them. “Miss this one requires your signature as well!” Blinking in surprise Mr. Slater nods, “as I said you were named as partnered custodian!” Mox reaches out to take Sammy from her and she signs the form without thinking.

It’s an hour later, after they have hired Mr. Slater to deal with SrA Young challenge to their custody of Sammy that they are able to talk among themselves.

The biggest question is the one that thick and heavy for the both of them, “why the fuck did Renee lie about her brother?” She had just buckled Sammy into his car seat and moved into the passenger side of Mox’s SUV, Mox already in the drivers side, had the air going for them, “and why the fuck does he want our son!”

At his words Liana felt herself still, not really sure on how she felt about his words. She knew she loved Sammy, but …. “Mama….” at Sammy’s sleepy cry Liana immediately twisted back to look at him to make sure he is ok only to see that he is pointing to his juice cup in her carry bag. 

“Jon….” Mox’s first name slips out of her mouth before she can stop it and it has Mox snapping his attention to her. “Babe, what’s…” Turning back around in the seat after stretching to get Sammy the cup she softly murmured, “is it right for us to call Sammy ours?” Mox stiffens next to her and she feels a little ashamed for asking, “fuck babe… I am sorry…” Blinking in confusion, “your sorry? For what?” He turned to her and took her hand into his, “I never asked you about how you felt about this, if this is something you were comfortable with…” Cutting him off, “it’s a lot to deal with Jon- I mean I am still getting used to the idea that I have a baby growing inside of me that I am responsible for… not that I am not happy about it but it's a lot to take in! Now there is Sammy, I don’t know…. I mean what if I raise him different than what Renee would have?”

Mox has her by the back of her neck in an instant, lips on hers. Breaking contact after a few minutes, “baby of course your going to raise him differently than Renee would have, and it’s ok baby! Your two completely different women- and I am a selfish bastard for demanding this of you!” Shaking her head she snaps, “I didn’t mean it like that Jon, it’s just…” getting to the root of the matter she snaps, “I am not his mother Jon!” Mox’s eyes narrow in on her, his magic scrapes against her skin and when he speaks it’s low and deep, “Liana your the only mother he is ever going to know…. He isn’t even a year old yet- he is not going to remember Renee personal!”

“And I don't want him to resent me at some point in time, I don’t want him growing up hating …” Mox’s magic is there in all it’s roughness, “he is going to know of Renee, we won’t keep her secret from him Liana but I want you to think about something, since he started to talk did he ever once call Renee ‘mama’?” With that he slips his shades on and hits reverse, her mind however speeds faster than he drives.


End file.
